Holding Out For A Hero
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: What is it that makes a true hero? Who is this Princess of Destiny? How will a young boy from the Forest save a Kingdom from an evil man? Join Link on his adventure from being a mere child without a fairy, as he turns into the Hero of Time.


**Author's Note:** I know people usually turn away at the mere sight or thought of a walk-through for a game being written out. I am here to let you know that this not one of those stories. Yes it is a re-telling of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The point I am trying to make it this is Link of Hyrule's journey as he becomes the Hero of Legend. Injury, emotional distress, relationships, heartache, all of that will occur in this novelization.

**Summary:** What is it that makes a true hero? Who is this Princess of Destiny? How will a young boy from the Forest save a Kingdom from an evil man? Join Link on his adventure from being a mere child without a fairy, as he turns into the Hero of Time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda. All rights reserved by Nintendo. Not for rent or sale.

This story is dedicated to Selphie Kinneas 175 for giving me the inspiration to do this novelization! This is for her.

* * *

_What is a hero, a true hero?_

_Heroes come in all ways, shapes, and sizes. Some expect them to be big, buff, and massively powerful. Those people who would think such foolish imagery are fools._

_Sometimes there are just regular people. They fight to protect the weak and defeat evil. That is true, but they also help those who cannot often help themselves. _

_Sometime when a child is born, they have no way of knowing they will be a hero._

_Parents raise their children to be what they can be. But what happens when the child loses the one thing they never knew?_

_Heroes are those people whisper about, those that make a difference. The one true hero is a good-nature person and full of pure innocence. __  
_

_This is a tale of one hero who despite all the odds, became the hero the people needed. His name was one whispered throughout time, The Hero of Time._

* * *

The morning sun rose above the mountains in Hyrule Field. It was slowly spreading sunlight everywhere. A young woman, a young man, and their 6 month old son who lived in a farm were now hiding from the men who were fighting. They were simple people, living peacefully near Lake Hylia. However, the family was scared off their land, as the fighting moved closer to Lake Hylia. The young man, whose name was Rusl, made a fist. He clutched the hilt of the wooden sword he owned. He was in no means a fighter, but he would protect his family. Rusl let out a small sigh, before he looked at his wife. Her name was Uli and in her arms was their pride and joy. It was his young son, Link. The mark of the goddesses was on his left hand.

Rusl use to think it was just coincidence until he became sure that his son would be one of legend. He read about young men named Link that saved the Kingdom of Hyrule. He knew for certain his son possessed the spirit of the ancient hero. He didn't have to be confirmed of that. He just knew that his son was one to make a difference. Rusl gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and then a fierce hug, as their hide behind their barn.

"I want you to run and take Link with you," he whispered, as men that were fighting came closer. "Get out of here now! Take Link and get somewhere safe!" Uli held Link tightly in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

Uli brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Rusl! I love you!" She stumbled, startling her baby boy. The young baby let out a cry, as he was jolted awake.

Rusl grabbed Link's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Link my son, you are going to be someone important one day. May the goddess watch over you. I love you." He gave his son a kiss on the forehead, rubbing his thumb against his soft cheek. Rusl turned to give his wife a kiss, before he disappeared out of Uli's sight. Link buried his face into her's mother's shirt. He had no idea what was going on around him for he was only a baby.

Uli gasped, as a stray arrow managed to fly in their direction and made contact with her side. Link sniffed, when he saw the pain on her face. She gripped the arrow and pulled it out. She gasped in pain, while Link gaze into her sapphire hues. Behind them, Uli heard men shouting. Uli jumped to her feet, holding onto Link. One man managed to follow her and he dug a sword into her side. She cried out in pain, willing herself to protect her son. He pulled it back out and before he could deliver another blow, Rusl came out of no where. Rusl tackled the man to the ground, fighting him. Link kept his face buried against his mother's chest.

"Uli! Run! Get yourself and Link to safety, please." He screamed, before he was surrounded. Rusl got grabbed by two other men and was placed in the middle of a pit. She heard him scream out in pain and then silence.

The young baby with sun kissed strands and sapphire eyes clung to Uli's shirt, as she ran away from the war torn country. Uli, with her own sun kissed strands let out a soft yelp of pain, falling to her knees. Link looked up at his mother. She looked at her young baby. She was covering her deep wound she had received trying to escape. The country of Hyrule was in the process of recovering from a Civil War. Many were still fighting for the land of Hyrule. A young King had managed to unify the country, but there were still many who defied him. The young mother has gotten caught in the crossfire, but allowed no harm to come to her child.

Uli took a deep breath, she cradled her son in her arms. She was trying to ignore her own wounds. She finally made it to a tree, which was known as the Great Deku Tree. Uli placed her son, Link, at the root, as he closed his eyes. Sleep over came the baby. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she watched her young son sleep. She could feel that her time was running out. She looked up at the Great Tree.

"Please, Great Deku Tree, hear my plea," she began in a soft tone. "My child, Link of Hyrule, I would love for the Forest Spirit to protect him. He knows nothing, but kindness. I wish...I had more time with him." The pain in her side, turned into a burning sensation, as she uttered a soft cry. She placed a hand on her son's soft, creamy cheek. She looked at him, trying to remember his features. "My precious son Link is a special child and he will be important to this country one day." She laid on the root beside her son. Uli closed her eyes, as she let out a shuddered sigh. Then she grew still. In his sleep, the baby boy shed a single tear. The sacred mark of the triforce faded from his left hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for choosing this story. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
